Kyoko Sakura
Kyoko Sakura (佐倉 杏子 Sakura Kyouko) is a main character in Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Bio Personality Kyoko is fairly stubborn and has a fiery personality. She can be self-centered when she wants to be, though this is just a facade she made to herself and to others, since she's actually really sympathetic and tender. She really does love people and there are many precious to her, but after going through multiple bad experiences, she decided to cover up those feelings and become a totally different person, even though she couldn't transform completely. In the end, she couldn't even handle herself. It is thought she was afraid of getting herself hurt again, as well as the people she cared for the most. Kyoko appeared to be very rude at first, however she proved she was actually someone with good intentions. Kyoko believes that wishes shouldn't be used for someone else, because of what happened to her when she tried to use hers for the good of someone else. She is a more knowledgeable magical girl, since she became one at a young age. After Kyoko's father lost supporters, she and her family almost starved, which is the believed reason she loves food so much and hates those who waste it. Backstory Kyoko's family used to be poor because no one would go to listen to her father's teachings at the church they owned. This was because of his 'radical' ideas on religion. Her wish was for people to listen to her father's teachings. However, this wish led to her downfall when her father learned of her magical girl activities. Believing his daughter to be a witch who sold her soul to the devil, he drank his worries away with alcohol. One day, he snapped and murdered Kyoko's mother and little sister (Momo) then proceeded to kill himself, leaving Kyoko as the sole survivor. Kyoko was also Mami Tomoe's magical girl apprentice at the time, as shown in "The Different Story" spin-off. They were a great team and friends that fought both familiars and witches, until the death of Kyoko's family. After the event, Kyoko decided that she and Mami should just go after witches and leave the familiars since it takes too much energy to kill them. (This decision was also brought on by the fact that she lost her enchantment magic and probably wouldn't be as strong as she was before and drag Mami down.) Due to Kyoko's sudden change in morals Mami and her got into a fight that led them to break up their team and go their separate ways. Kyoko's Pokémon * Pansear Trivia * Gallery Kyoko_casual_4.png Kyoko_magical_outfit_1.png Category:Magical Girls Category:Sonja's Adventures allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Heroes who have lost loved ones Category:Characters who have a tragic past Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Revived Heroes Category:Revived characters Category:Females Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies